It is known that when power supply switches are turned on in an internal circuit, currents are simultaneously generated so as to cause a malfunction in a semiconductor IC. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-218722 discloses a technique of a rush-current monitoring circuit in a semiconductor IC.